


Thunderstorms

by fllowercrown



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Protection, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fllowercrown/pseuds/fllowercrown
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Thunderstorms

The rumble of thunder slightly shook the bunker a little. Everyone was asleep — well, except for Mitzie. She sat up on the couch where she slept, at the sound of thunder, a squeak escaping her as a flash of lightning lit up the room. She had always been afraid of thunderstorms. Her breath was slightly shaky as she clutched the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders tightly in her hands. When she was little, her sister would often comfort her during thunderstorms, but now that she was married, Maddy slept upstairs in her room with Vanderwood.

She didn't expect anyone else to be awake — so the sound of footsteps shocked her. Peeking over the back of the couch, a head full of messy silver hair caught her eye as Saeran walked into the kitchen. She didn't say anything, only facing back forward as she gave a small sigh. A much louder rumble of thunder came again, this time, causing a small hiccup to come from the girl — which is what caught Saeran's attention. 

"Mitzie?" His voice startled her a little, as she turned her head to face him. Her hands were clutched around the ends of the blanket, as she held them over her mouth and nose — something she always did when she was anxious or nervous. The room was slightly dim except for the lights that came from the hallway. Walking over to the couch, the male could see the smaller figure trembling slightly with the small amount of light. "Are you okay?" He asked, his mint green orbs meeting with hers. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, don't worry." She lied. Saeran's eyebrow lifted a little noticing the small stutter coming from her.

He stood there for a moment before another crash of thunder came, causing the female to clutch the blankets tighter. Saeran wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly afraid of thunder as well — so it made him feel a little relieved that he wasn't the only one. He sat down beside Mitzie, causing her to glance over at him. "What are you doing awake?" She asked, before noticing the small beads of sweat that covered his forehead, and his hair being a little wet. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, pulling her blanket down a little, as she waited for him to answer. It was a couple minutes of silence before he said anything. "Yeah..." He spoke — she heard the slightest of shakes in his voice as she noticed a small tear on his cheek. She froze. She bad never seen this side of the male before — she didn't really know what to do.

She sat silently before hesitantly reached her hand out, placing it on top of his. Of course, this took the male by surprise, causing him to yank his hand away as she did the same. She heard a small sniffle come from him, as he quickly wiped away some tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "You're safe now." She spoke, knowing that he often had nightmares that recalled to his time being at Mint Eye, or memories of his mother — both being equally traumatic. Her words seemed to take him by surprise, causing his eyes to once again meet with hers. For once since being there, she could swear she saw the smallest hint of a smile come across his face — but that was immediately ruined when the sound of crashing thunder filled the area, a large strike of lighting caused the room to be lit up. Terrifed by this, Mitzie's reaction was to immediately jump into Saeran's side, hiding her face in his chest as she trembled, her blanket pulled up to her face. Saeran froze — he didn't know what to do. He immediately wanted to push her away, laugh and call her a scaredy cat before going back to his room, but something inside stopped him, as his face softened upon hearing her soft whimpers and feeling her shaking.

He stayed like that for a few moments, just letting her stay there — until she realized what she was doing. She panicked a little, getting off of him very quickly as she moved herself to the edge of the couch. A million thoughts ran through her head at that moment.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨??  
𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯!!  
𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨??

Her breath got caught I'm her throat as she began to hyperventilate a little, before calming down, bringing her knees to her chest, as she clutched her blanket close to her, once again bringing it to cover her nose and mouth. Searan just watched her softly as she had a small panic attack, before standing up. "Right. Anyways—" He turned back towards the kitchen before stopping hearing her voice. "Stay." She spoke, causing the male to turn back towards her. "What?"

"Stay." She spoke once again, her voice a little louder this time as she looked up at him with her Mint green eyes. A laugh came from the male, as quite a death glare grew on the girl's face. "You want me to stay here with you? Cause you're scared of some thunder? Haha ... that's funny, you're funny." He spoke, before freezing seeing the death glare that he was receiving from her. Not many things scared humans much as Mitzie's death glare did.

"Fine. I'll stay here then. But only because I can't go back to sleep." He huffed, before plopping back down on the opposite end of the couch, putting his feet up on the couch so that he was facing her. A small pout replaced the glare on her face as she pulled the blanket a little. "You don't have to sit all the way over there, you know." She spoke, her head tilted to the side ever so slightly, as a few strands of her black hair fell into her face. She brushed them away softly, attempting to tuck them behind her ear, as she heard a scoff come from the silver haired male. "I perfer it over here." He retorted, crossing his arms across his chest lightly. "Well fine. I was going to share my blanket with you, but I guess not anymore." She responded with a small huff before shifting slightly.

Another rumble of thunder happened, as the girl shook softly again. The room had went quiet as the two slightly avoided eye contact. "Saeran?" She spoke softly, causing the Male to direct his attention towards her. "What?" he responded back, his voice noticeably a little softer. "Can I— nevermind." She started, before quickly cutting herself off. Frowning a little, he asked her to continue.

"Can I put my head on your chest?" She mumbled softly, but just loud enough for him to hear — and be taken by surprise. Hs stuttered slightly before letting out a small sigh. "Fine. But just this once." He muttered. Giving a light smile, the smaller female crawled across the couch towards his and moved between his legs before resting her head on his chest. She moved the blanket, so that it was covering both of them, before she gave a soft sigh, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

He had his back against the armrest while resting his head on the back of the couch, as he looked down at the black haired female. A small smile grew across his face. For once, he actually didn't mind someone touching him — it was nice. He moved his hand a little, to place it on her back before noticing her flinch a little at his touch. He pulled his hand away before making a small mental note that shes still warming up to physical touch, even though she was laying on his chest.

They sat there for a few moments, before Saeran said something. "You feeling better?" He asked, before raising his eyebrow not getting a response. Moving his head, he looked to see Mitzie's eyes closed, and her breathing had below slow and steadied, signaling that she was asleep. He couldn't help but find her slightly cute as she slept on him. Giving a small sigh, he rested his head back on the back of the couch before falling asleep himself.

Before they knew it, it was morning time. Waking up first, Saeran gave a small speech before remembering that Mitzie was asleep on his chest. He gave a small smile before hearing someone walking down the hallway. He didn't want his brother to see him cuddling with Mitzie, but he was slightly relieved to see Maddy stretching as she appeared in the living room. "Morning Saeran. What are you doing up so early?" She asked, before he placed his finger to his lips as a be quiet gesture. The brunette's eyebrow raised slightly as she walked over to the couch, a large smile on her face see her younger twin asleep on Saeran's chest. "Aw, that's so cute." She whispered softly, as a light crimson hue found it's way onto Searan's cheeks.

He gave a small grumble with earned him a small giggle from Maddy. "That's actually the first time I've even seen her touch someone else since we got here. When our parents were still alive, everytime it stormed she would get scared. She would always lay like that on me and end up falling asleep. Its comforting to her." She spoke, Saeran's gaze focused on the girl sleeping on him the entire time. "Anyways, I'm going to go make everyone breakfast." Spoke Maddy, excusing herself as she made her way to the kitchen. Mitzie's figure shifted slightly as she hummed softly, barely waking up. After a couple seconds, she tilted her head up softly, seeing that she was still on Saeran's chest, as she sat up rather quickly. A small blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked to the side, before she slid back a little.

"Um ... thank you for letting me lay on you ... last night." She mumbled softly, brushing some strands of hair out of her face. The male just gave a small nod as he stood up. "Yeah, whatever." He grumbled — but he couldn't deny it. Just waking up to see her peacefully asleep with her head on his chest, was enough to put a smile on his face. Something about her being around just comforted him, and made him feel like an actual human being again.


End file.
